1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device controlling mechanism, and more particularly to a method for controlling an electronic device and an electronic apparatus applied to digital home network.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) has established a standardized transmission specification for enabling communication between products of different manufacturers, with which video apparatuses that meet the DLNA protocol are able to be directly connected, to work synchronically, and even to transmit data.
In the home network, the electronic devices (such as a digital media player apparatus, a digital media server, etc.) that are in the same area network and meet the DLNA protocol are able to share and play files or to read the shared files via the network. For example, after being connected to a digital media server, the digital media player apparatus may give a command to the digital media server and to transmit multimedia data to the digital media player apparatus via the network.
Under the DLNA, the current application program interfaces for transmitting shared files display the names of apparatuses mainly in menus or lists for users to transmit the files to be shared to the selected apparatus. However, the users are unable to quickly recognize a corresponding apparatus with the apparatus names listed in the menu or list; consequently, the users are confused by the apparatuses with similar names. In addition, the current menus or lists capable of supporting apparatus names are only capable of providing information such as brands and specifications of the apparatuses. In that case, if there are a number of apparatuses with the same name in the same working environment, the users will be unable to distinguish the apparatuses from one and another through the menu or list, which will cause the files to be shared to be transmitted to a wrong apparatus by mistake and consequently lead to a lot of inconvenience.